SSX (series)
SSX is a series of snowboarding and skiing (added in On Tour) videogames published by EA Sports BIG. It is an arcade-style racing game with larger-than-life courses, characters, and tricks. While the general focus of the series is racing and performing tricks on snowboards, the underlying gameplay of each edition alters slightly; for example, while the original SSX relies on a working knowledge of speed and trick boosts, SSX On Tour requires players to complete different "phat" combos and "monster tricks". SSX is intended to be short for "Snowboard Super Cross", but the complete title has almost never actually been referred to in any way in the marketing or promotion of the games or within the games themselves. The franchise has been critically acclaimed, with the first three installments receiving over 90.00% on Game Rankings. Initial sales for the game have been kept a secret by publisher EA, but SSX 3 in particular was widely believed to be a commercial success. Most of the games have been released only on Sony and Nintendo consoles, with the first game being released exclusively on the PlayStation 2 and the most recent being released on the Wii. In 2009, EA revealed the series was being developed with the Sega Dreamcast in mind, but once they made the decision not to support the console, it was moved over to the PlayStation 2. Gameplay Players may choose any one of a number of snowboarders, each with their own statistics and boarding style. A course is selected and the player is given the option of racing down the course or participating in a competition to do tricks. Each course is filled with ramps, rails, and other assorted objects. Performing tricks fills up the player's boost meter, which can then be used for additional acceleration, making tricks is even important in a race. Players also have the option of practicing or exploring courses in "freeride" mode. SSX Tricky introduced "Uber Tricks", absurdly exaggerated tricks, often involving detaching the board from the snowboarder's feet. The player gained access to uber tricks during play after filling the adrenaline bar; performing six Uber Tricks earns the player unlimited boost for the rest of the race. SSX 3 introduced a second, intermediate set of Uber Tricks. Each character has an associated Uber Trick. The unlimited boost system was tweaked to where you simply had to complete 9 Uber Tricks to get the boost bonus, but it now has a time limit, and after that expires, you must redo the second tier to regain unlimited boost. Certain combinations of spins, flips, and Uber Tricks resulted in "Monster Tricks", worth even more points than uber tricks; the catch was that you had to memorize the combination (Triple Backflip Superman, for example), and the combination had to be unlocked through certain goals in the game, such as staying on a rail for 120 meters. In SSX On Tour "Uber Tricks" are presented as "Monster Tricks", though most of them resemble the more advanced Uber Tricks, and are much easier to perform than the Monster Tricks of SSX3. Where previous SSX titles used the main trick buttons (and the tweak button for later titles) to perform Uber Tricks, the Monster Tricks are performed by combinations of directions entered on the right analog stick. SSX (2012) is a new title in the series announced at the Spike Video Game Awards for 2011. It will reportedly feature real world environments. SSX and SSX Tricky Main article:SSX (2000) Main article: SSX Tricky SSX was released for the PlayStation 2 for its launch in October 2000. SSX was developed by EA Canada, while SSX Tricky was developed by EA Sports. The game was critically acclaimed, but didn't sell well, especially in Japan. SSX Tricky was released November 5, 2001 for the PlayStation 2, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, and Xbox. SSX Tricky was so similar to the original that many considered it an update rather than a sequel.1 Unfortunately, SSX Tricky suffered the same fate as it's predecessor, being cherished by critics but largely a failure commercially. In SSX and SSX Tricky, winning medals in a variety of events unlocks new courses, characters, and boards, as well as improved the boarder's abilities. New outfits may be earned by completing a character's "trick book", by doing a number of specific tricks during play. Three kinds of boards are available to players: trick-oriented "Freestyle" boards, all-around "BX" boards, and racing-oriented "Alpine" boards, which are not meant to be ridden backwards. The courses in both games are located around the world, for example: "Tokyo Megaplex" (a course resembling a giant pinball machine) and "Merqury City" (which takes place in the downtown area of a city). The snowboarders also come from around the world, including Japan and Germany, and speak in their primary language. SSX 3 Main article: SSX 3 On October 20, 2003, SSX 3 was released. Again, it was released on the PlayStation 2 and the Gamecube, and was developed by EA Canada. SSX 3, the first game in the series to finally sell over a million copies, became the most critically acclaimed game of the franchise. It is believed to have sold around 5 million copies, with 1.38 million on the PlayStation 2. The most obvious change to the series is the location. In earlier games, individual tracks were located around the world. In SSX 3, the entire game takes place on one mountain, with three peaks and several individual runs. Runs are designated as "race", "slopestyle", "super pipe", "big air", or "back country" tracks, and are designed accordingly. Tracks are connected; it is possible to board down the entire mountain without stopping. The reward system is also revamped. Although some rewards are still tied to what medals the player gets, most rewards are bought using money earned in competition or when finding hidden snowflakes. Outfits, stat improvements, "hidden characters" (character models) and game art are all available. Other changes include the introduction of a second level of "uber tricks", the elimination of freestyle/BX/Alpine boards in favor of a single board type, and the elimination of statistical differences between characters. In general, the game emphasizes customization much more than in previous games; for example, different boards no longer have different effects on how your board handles, allowing the player to choose whatever board they like the most, instead of the "best" board, statistically. SSX 3 also offered online play; once in a lobby, a player could initiate a 2 player versus match; Slopestyle, Halfpipe, or Race event. However in early 2006 Electronic Arts closed this option by terminating all servers designated to EA games released during and prior to 2005. SSX Out of Bounds SSX Out of Bounds was released on the N-Gage on January 24, 2005. It is a port of the console installment SSX 3, but downsized for the handheld. The game features multiplayer capability over Bluetooth. SSX On Tour Main article:SSX on Tour SSX On Tour (working title: SSX 4) is the fourth title in the SSX series of video games for the GameCube, PlayStation 2, PSP and Xbox. It was released on October 13, 2005 in North America. Unlike its predecessor, SSX on Tour has no online play as the main focus was improving the gameplay and maps. There are many new characters, new maps, new tricks and skiers. One main variation from other consoles is the GameCube version since it has Nintendo characters and a special track. SSX on Tour's main gameplay mode, "The Tour", allows the player to create a character and select one of a number of challenges available at any one point in time. Progressing through challenges (including medal events) earns the player both cash and hype; earning hype advances the player from amateur to pro level and unlocks harder challenges. On Tour does several things differently from previous incarnations of the series; for one, courses are no longer closed; the player will frequently encounter other skiers and snowboarders when freeriding or doing minor challenges. Additionally, stats are no longer tied to the character; the character's board or skis are the sole determining factor in the character's abilities. SSX Blur Main article: SSX Blur SSX Blur launched February 27, 2007 on Wii. It makes full use of the motion controls for turning and tricks. Uber tricks are performed by drawing shapes on the screen, while flips/spins are performed by simply flicking the Wii remote in certain directions. 12 playable characters are in the game (Mac, Elise, Kaori, Zoe, Moby, Psymon, Allegra, Griff, Jp, Skye and newcomers Felix and Maya), all of which can use either skis or snowboard. Only 4 characters are available at the start of the game (Mac, Elise, Kaori and Moby), and players unlock additional characters through completing tasks. In common with SSX 3, the game takes place on one mountain with three peaks, and it is possible to travel non-stop from the top of the highest peak to the bottom of the lowest. All the race tracks are taken from previous games (SSX3 and SSX On Tour), put together to a new mountain. SSX Blur offers fewer customization options for the characters than previous SSX games, and characters do not talk. SSX iPhone SSX iPhone was originally announced by EA Mobile to be released 2009, but had been delayed to 2010, originally. As of May 10, 2011, no new information has come out on the game and not a single screenshot has been released. It could have been silently canceled, development could have been put on hold, or the game could have transferred to becoming SSX. It is unsure if the could even get a release. SSX 2012 Main Article: SSX (2012) SSX(2012) is a new title in the series announced at the Spike Video Game Awards for 2011. It will feature real world environments mapped by NASA satellites. The theme of the game is to "Race it, Trick it, Survive it.". It is due to be released in January 2012. Characters Category:Games